


挟瑟上高堂

by polarisdew



Category: Chinese History
Genre: M/M, The last of Han dynasty, Three Kingdoms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisdew/pseuds/polarisdew
Summary: 四次刘备下弹棋赢了诸葛亮，一次他输了。





	挟瑟上高堂

1  
“来来来，年轻人嘛，不要这么无趣。”刘备不知道从哪个地方摸出了弹棋的棋盘和棋子，“这样吧，如果你赢了，任你随便提一个要求，如果是我赢了，你把你那个瓦枕交给我。”  
诸葛亮做出一副愕然的表情：“一个瓦枕而已，也值当主公这样来要？”  
刘备露出了得意的笑容：“你家主公走南闯北，见多识广，你瞒得过别人，须瞒不过我去——你那是个警枕！”  
这回诸葛亮脸上的惊诧变成了实实在在的了：“主公如何知道？”  
“看出来的。”刘备拢好棋子，“每每我拉你同榻聊到夜半，翌日你气色却比平日还要好些——世间哪有这样的道理？惜时也不是这个惜法。”  
诸葛亮自忖不是不会弹棋，却架不住刘备是此道高手，没几次就把棋子全部弹了下去。  
诸葛亮没奈何，只得把那只瓦枕拿了来。  
刘备翻来覆去地看了看，饶有兴致地问道：“这玩意是怎么用的？”  
“每夜一更响一次。”诸葛亮无奈地答道。  
“你这不就相当是一宿没睡？”刘备继续拿着那个瓦枕研究，“啧，砸了太可惜，我收走了，可别再干这种蠢事了。”

2  
刘备推开了棋盘，看向诸葛亮。  
诸葛亮眨了眨眼，说道：“主公又赢了。”  
刘备长吁了一口气：“孔明，回公安来吧。”  
“主公这是何意？”诸葛亮慢吞吞地把棋盘和棋子都收拾了起来，“临烝居于三郡要冲，正好方便调度。公安人多眼杂，教人看了去总是不好。”  
“排演阵法，还能怕被人看了去？”刘备觉得诸葛亮这理由简直不可理喻。  
“说不准会有什么有心人呢。”诸葛亮拎起装棋盘的布袋上的丝绦，仔细打了个结，“再者新演阵法，总是要出其不意才是奇兵。若是天下皆知，教人仔细提防着，还有什么用处？”  
刘备摆出一副无理取闹的姿态：“我不管，按道理你刚才弹棋输了，便该应了我这个要求。阵法演熟之后，总归是可以交给别人的吧？”  
诸葛亮把装着棋盘的布袋墩在案上：“那好，但主公总得宽限一阵吧？”  
刘备瞬间警惕起来：“多久？”  
诸葛亮眼中闪过一丝狡黠：“三个月，如何？”  
刘备跳起来抢过棋盘：“不得迁延，一言为定！” 

3  
“哈，孔明你又输了。”刘备激动地拍了一下棋盘，棋子在棋盘上震了一震。  
“主公技艺高深，我自然是比不过的。”诸葛亮无奈地笑了笑。  
“非得要我明说不成？”刘备觍着脸道，“出征在即，不送我点什么表示表示？”  
诸葛亮放在棋盘上的手指轻轻叩了叩棋盘，因笑道：“身家性命都已经交托与主公了，还有什么可送的？”  
刘备仍旧不依不饶：“说好话可不能算，总要留个什么念想才行。”  
诸葛亮拿起一个棋子在棋盘上敲了敲，似乎是思忖着道：“巧了，有倒是有，只是当时怕在路上遗失，便留在公安了，还未及命人送来，不若主公自己去取？”  
“此言当真？”刘备原本似乎有些不信，但看到诸葛亮笃定的眼神，心下却已信了八分。  
诸葛亮笑道：“我几时同主公说过假话？”  
【篇（zuo）幅（zhe）所（tou）限（lan），不写先主去开礼物的场景了，总之备注一下，葛亮送的是他那个二十五石的弩都射不穿的筩袖铠的实验型（？）。】 

4  
“主公又要赢了”诸葛亮盯着棋盘蹙眉。  
刘备动手把最后一个棋子弹了下去，略带些许得意地笑道：“那当然，你家主公离老还远着呢。”  
诸葛亮展颜笑道：“是是是，主公春秋正盛，一点都不老。”  
“还是老规矩，让我想想……”刘备略一思忖，“不如孔明陪我出去走走吧。入蜀这么久却不曾一起纵览山川，岂不可惜？”  
诸葛亮挑眉：“谨遵主公之意便是。只是案牍繁冗，难道还是我的过错不成？”  
“难道不是你自己揽的活计？”刘备反问道，“只是无论如何今次也要拉你出去，别没的闷在这里。”  
（蒋小琬：我感觉好像有什么事要发生了。） 

+1  
“终究还是不能不服老了……”刘备感叹道。  
其实这一局弹棋并未下完，但尽管诸葛亮的弹棋技术仍旧左支右绌，但已然不是如今病体支离的刘备能战而胜之的了。  
诸葛亮低头盯着棋盘，一言不发。  
“该是孔明提要求的时候了。”刘备仍自笑道，“只是除了你不要的，能给你的我已经都尽数给了，我自己也不知道还剩下些什么了。”  
诸葛亮仍旧没有说话，刘备却像是明白了他的意思，叹了口气，摊手道：“只有这个是真的答应不了你了……死生有命，天不假年，又如何是人力能弥补的呢？何况我活了今年六十三岁，经了这么些大风大浪大起大落，有了今天，也是非常够本了，没什么可惋惜的。只是留了个烂摊子，却还要交与你收拾……”  
有水痕在木制的棋盘上慢慢浸润开来。

**Author's Note:**

> 先说标题，标题来自《董娇娆》……“归来酌美酒，挟瑟上高堂”。  
> 其实某种程度上取的意思是“何时盛年去，欢爱永相忘”……
> 
> 然后列举一下用的梗——  
> 《华夷考》：盍武孟为武冈州幕官，得一瓦枕，枕之，闻其中鸣鼓，自一更至五更，次第不差；既闻鸡鸣，亦至三唱而晓。次夜复然。武孟以为怪，碎之，见其中有机局，以应夜气。识者以为武侯鸡鸣枕也。  
> 搞警枕不让自己好好睡觉是古人常见行为，不是我编的。
> 
> 裴注的《零陵先贤录》说“亮时住临烝。”
> 
> 二十五石的弩穿不透的诸葛筩袖铠出自《宋书》和《南史》，刘裕赐给殷孝祖的。
> 
> 然后好像没什么特别要说的了？  
> 设定上葛亮躲在临烝是在思考这段关系，送铠甲是因为担心（那段的葛亮其实是焦虑的，有人看出来了吗？），最后一段不说话是因为开口一定会哭……
> 
> 啊，就是这样……我始终觉得自己写小说废话这么多需要治疗。
> 
> 啊啊啊，第一遍写忘了这事。  
> 先主那个“能给了的全给了”是我昨天半夜想的内容，复制过来。
> 
> 翻了一下《后汉书》，我的思路应该是对的……  
> “尚书令”和“录尚书事”从名义上来看是同一事权……区别不在尚书台。  
> 东汉长期是以三公录尚书事领相权，也就是区别在于开府与否。那么尚书的权力应该还是偏向于在尚书令这边，录尚书事更多在三公本身自带的开府的体系上。  
> 但我亮这个的神奇点在于……他最开始没开府啊，他的丞相录尚书事的职权只能走尚书台体系，事实上也是这样没错……章武二年李严被先主抓去永安宫之前，我季汉是没有尚书令的。  
> 先主想干什么呢？  
> 我觉得他想让我亮开府。  
> 而综合起来看，我认为先主就是在搞事。  
> 章武三年也就是建兴元年的一系列操作，只要不认为有什么我亮矫诏之类的神奇剧情，都可以默认是先主遗命——斗神必然没有这个水准。  
> 所以有哪些操作呢？  
> 1.我亮开府；  
> 2.李正方留守永安。  
> 谁来告诉我，一个远离政治中心的尚书令……应该怎么操作？我只能认为，他还是干的中都护的活，这个尚书令是安抚性的，尚书台还是我亮在领。
> 
> 想想就觉得，我的天哪……开府还独领尚书台，曹总都不敢这么操作……  
> 如果按我之前思考君权相权的思路来看，这已经合二为一了……这根本就是独裁啊……
> 
> 我觉得我真的……不必要再去思考白帝这个问题了……以前每次总是焦虑，觉得先主可能有种种心态，那句话是真的……太令人难以相信。  
> 于是先主用实际行动证明了……就是真的，不服憋着。
> 
> 君臣至公，古今盛轨……我服了还不行吗……


End file.
